The prior art is replete with dual looking arrangements operative for locking a pair of sliding track assemblies for longitudinal adjustment of an automotive seat. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,890 issued Jan. 13, 1987 to Matsuda, et al. is an example of one form of dual latching arrangement for a seat slide structure.
Such dual latching systems have experienced problems such as misalignment of a locking detent with its corresponding lock opening causing the latch mechanisms to be out of synchronization. Therefore, during adjustment, if the detents from both latches are not aligned with their respective openings, a possibility exists that the detent of one track assembly will not fully engage when the operating bar is released.